herofandomcom-20200223-history
Jimmy Neutron
James Isaac "Jimmy" Neutron is the main protagonist of the franchise of the same name. He is the world's smartest 10-year-old. He is named after scientists Sir. James Isaac Newton, and James Chadwick who was nicknamed "Jimmy Neutron", because of his discovery of the neutron. Jimmy is a genius inventor, but his inventions seem to cause more destruction than anything and it is usually up to him and his friends to stop them. He lives in Retroville with his robot dog, Goddard, who is named after Robert H. Goddard (a pioneer in modern rocketry) and his parents, Hugh, a bumbling, goofy car salesman and duck-lover, and Judy who is his mother. He has an IQ of 210, making him the most intelligent resident of Retroville. He also loves having adventures with his best friends; Carl, Sheen, Cindy, Libby and Goddard and fighting bad guys. Gallery Tumblr mh5e9ewyvT1rraalgo1 1280.png|Jimmy Neutron and Cindy Vortex's kiss. Jimmy neutron smile.jpg|Jimmy Neutron's heroic grin. Jimmy In Cindy's Body.png|Jimmy in Cindy's body in the episode Trading Faces. Jimmy Framed.jpg|Jimmy Neutron was framed by Bueford Lee Stormshuckle for sneaking into his lab, stealing the Hypno Ray, Laser lance, and Jimmy's Report Card, for which he didn't do. Jimmy Neutron facing King Goobot.png|Jimmy Neutron facing King Goobot. Similar Heroes *Andros ,Billy Cranston, Carter Grayson, Justin Stewart, Leo Corbett Tommy Oliver, Rose Oritz, and Wesley Collins (Power Rangers) *Blossom and Professor Utonium (Powerpuff Girls) *Cameron, Harold and Mike (Total Drama) *''Clemont (Pokemon)'' *Connie Maheswaran (Steven Universe) *Danny Zuko (Grease) *Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) *Donatello (TMNT) *Dr. Nefario (Despicable Me) *Drix and Osmosis Jones (Ozzy and Drix) *Edd (Ed, Edd, N Eddy) *Flint Lockwood (Cloudy With A Chance Of Meatballs) *''Gretchen Grundler (Recess)'' *Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) *Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic the Hedgehog series) *Iron Man (Marvel Cinematic Universe) *Izzy Izumi (Digimon) *Jeff Randell (Clarence) *Joy (Inside Out) *Jeremie Belpois (Code:Lyoko) *Kevin McCallister (Home Alone) *Lazlo (Camp Lazlo) *Lewis (Meet The Robinsons) *Timmy Turner (The Fairly Oddparents) *Mary Test and Susan Test (Johnny Test) *Max Goof (Disney) *Max (Pokemon) *Milo James Thatch (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) *Pearl (Steven Universe) *Phineas Flynn (Phineas And Ferb) *Prince Edward (Disney's Enchanted) *Sailor Mercury (Sailor Moon) *Sammy Dullard'' (Rocket Power)'' *Sherman (Mr. Peabody And Sherman) *SpongeBob SquarePants *Stu Pickles and Tommy Pickles (Rugrats) *Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *Velma Dinkley (Scooby-Doo Series) Category:Jimmy Neutron Heroes Category:Kid Heroes Category:Genius Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Leaders Category:In love heroes Category:Scapegoat Category:Time-Travellers Category:Passionate Learners Category:Neutral Good Category:Inventors Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Victims Category:Pet owners Category:Heroic Creator Category:Destructive Heroes Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Pure of heart Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Serious Heroes Category:Article stubs Category:Successful Heroes Category:Reality-Preserver Category:Love Rivals Category:The Fairly Oddparents Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Male Damsels Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Secret Agents Category:Strategic Heroes Category:Determinators Category:Archenemy Category:Heroes with Courage Category:Straight man Category:Selfless Heroes Category:The Hero Category:Gadgeteers Category:Rivals Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:The Chosen One Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Speedsters Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Famous Heroes Category:Nurturer Category:Christmas Heroes Category:Global Protection Category:Animal Kindness Category:Adventurers Category:Fighter Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Localized Protection Category:Insecure Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Big Good Category:Vehicular Heroes Category:Falsely Accused Heroes Category:Related to Villain Category:Martial Artists